User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep Beep Running Gag Is there a page for the running gag where Stewie goes up to Brian and asks him how his novel is coming along, and he goes on and on asking questions, making his voice get higher and higher with every one? Boyariffic (talk) 14:59, August 8, 2015 (UTC) See: Brian's Writing Career. --Buckimion (talk) 19:23, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Did I do OK on the edit for road to mini series? And I think you should add road to india to road to episodes category.Pfna5656 (talk) 03:54, August 12, 2015 (UTC) DO NOT get ahead of official broadcasts! Titles change all the time, rendering some information outdated. "Spies Reminiscent of Us" at one point was to be "Road to '85" and "Road to the Multiverse" started out as "Sliders" until some serious swapping. You are rapidly becoming a pain and I am about to block you on general principals. Go elsewhere! --Buckimion (talk) 10:26, August 12, 2015 (UTC) 'HomePage Vandalism' Hello, you're probably aware of this already but incase your not, I think a user on this site is vandalising the homepage and removing all the content from it. Since the homepage is locked, im not sure how they are doing it, I just thought I would bring it to your attention. Quagzilla (talk) 11:01, August 13, 2015 (UTC) update: Its back to normal now Didn't we discuss this something like two weeks ago? I know it has been fine since then. Never Mind its my laptop playing up and not loaing the content, which made me think it was vandalised, sorry for the bother. Quagzilla (talk) 11:07, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- 'Re: Cleveland Show "Fuck You"' Not sure why you felt the need to lock the page from editing, but the TV version (Fox and Adult Swim) blanks the word (I think I said bleeps originally, my bad) and the mouths clearly say "forget." The uncensored DVD version may say "fuck" by itself and the animation may match (I have no clue), but that's not what I meant. It's even clear on any of the low-quality Youtube uploads floating around. So while my original edit should have mentioned that it's only on the censored/TV version, it's perfectly valid otherwise. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 15:33, August 13, 2015 (UTC) I disagree on what the mouths are saying & we are talking about animated characters here. Your edit boils down to your personal opinion which isn't permitted. That is why we don't allow "extra" unconfirmed information added to the basic facts. --Buckimion (talk) 15:52, August 13, 2015 (UTC) *I think it's clear as day (there are obviously two syllables), but you're right, as I'm not a member of the production team I have no proof. Any and all observations and trivia that aren't 100% confirmed by the production team as correct and intentional should be removed. But if that's the case, I would've preferred that to you saying I was full of crap. And locking the page was overkill. But whatever. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 01:49, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Al Harrington This may just be a problem with my computer, and please excuse me if it is, but the page for Al Harrington is absolutely blank and when I look at the history, the latest person who edited was you, and you were just doing something completely normal and not erasing information at all. So, uh, please fix that I guess. Boyariffic (talk) 14:22, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Page looks normal. Check it again and refresh your browser. --Buckimion (talk) 14:28, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Could he be a Guest Star? One of my favourite human beings ever recently posted this on his Twitter feed. https://twitter.com/alyankovic/status/631184150779817984 Could this mean he's a future guest star? ~Curious Poker Chip 12:33 p.m. August 15th, 2015 (Pacific) Not clear, but Weird Al Yankovic does already have a page so the point is moot until he actually makes a new appearance. --Buckimion (talk) 19:39, August 15, 2015 (UTC)